1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method providing for link aggregation features of protection and extra bandwidth, while reducing traffic congestion within the system, in a way not visible to an external packet network.
2. Background of the Prior Art
A Passive Optical Network (PON) is a point-to-multipoint, fiber to the premises network architecture in which unpowered optical splitters are used to enable a single optical fiber to serve multiple premises, typically 32. A PON consists of an Optical Line Termination (OLT) typically at the service provider's central office and a number of Optical Network Units (ONUs) near end users. A PON configuration reduces the amount of fiber and central office equipment required compared with point to point architectures. Downstream signals are broadcast to each premises sharing a fiber. Encryption is used to prevent eavesdropping. Upstream signals are combined using a multiple access protocol, typically time division multiple access (TDMA). The OLTs “range” the ONUs in order to provide time slot assignments for upstream communication and to equalize roundtrip transmission delay between the ONU's on a PON and the OLT.
There are a number of standard types of PON that have been implemented. APON (ATM Passive Optical Network) was the first Passive optical network standard. It was used primarily for business applications, and was based on ATM. BPON (Broadband PON) is a standard based on APON. It adds support for WDM, dynamic and higher upstream bandwidth allocation, and survivability. GPON (Gigabit PON) is an evolution of BPON. It supports higher rates, enhanced security, and choice of Layer 2 protocol (ATM, GEM, Ethernet). GPON represents a significant boost in both the total bandwidth and bandwidth efficiency through the use of larger, variable-length packets. A GPON network delivers up to 2,488 megabits per second (Mbit/s) of downstream bandwidth, and 2,488 Mbit/s of upstream bandwidth. GPON Encapsulation Method (GEM) allows very efficient packaging of user traffic, with frame segmentation to allow for higher Quality of Service (QoS) for delay-sensitive traffic such as voice and video communications.
Among the features of GPON is Link Aggregation. Link Aggregation involves aggregating a plurality of links to form a group of links that may be treated as a single link for most purposes. Current implementations of Link Aggregation provide this function only at the external facing ports of a system to a connecting system. In this invention, the link aggregation function not only provides this capability, but internalizes the functionality to provide improved traffic handling throughout the internals of the system.